Good Morning Sunshine
by Anjelik
Summary: You want to tell him that you're pregnant, you want to tell him about the breakfast on the kitchen table and about the white baby socks next to his plate. You want to tell him you love him, because you forgot to earlier. But you can't. SasuSaku one-shot


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto...never had and never will (probably...:()

**Good Morning, Sunshine **

by Anjelik

The sun is unusually bright today, you decide while leaning out of the window to breath in the fresh morning air. The slight breeze ruffles your pink hair and you shiver when the cold hits your warm skin. You smile because the day looks promising enough, the idea of a picnic under the old cherry blossom tree in the backyard of the Uchiha mansion firmly set in your mind.

_Good morning, sunshine._

You giggle when you look at your husband and how utterly adorable he looks sleeping on his stomach on the bed, with his black hair pointing in every direction, mouth partially open and letting out soft snores sporadically. It's funny how you always imagined Sasuke to be an organized sleeper and in the end he turned out to be quite the opposite. But maybe it's because he finally can sleep without the thoughts of revenge and hate lurking in the back of his mind. Either way, it is quite the pleasant surprise to see him look so innocent and peaceful. You slowly walk to the bed and lean over your husband, your face inches away from his, your nose almost touching his. Great ninja he may be, but pretending to be asleep never was a forte of his, you decide upon noticing the unsuccessful attempt to hide his smirk.

"Sasuke," you whisper in his ear before turning your attention back to his now visibly smirking face.

"I know you're awake, Sa-su-ke."

Silence.

He's stubborn, you decide while studying his smug face, but then again, so are you.

"You leave me no other option," you warn him but it doesn't seem to trouble him, not one bit, so you resort to the most lethal weapon of them all. Annoying him.

You put your hands on his naked chest ( you suspect that he does that on purpose to see you blush, and you do, every time ) and start poking him.

"Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, wake-up, the sun is already up, up, up."

You stop when he groans and opens one lazy eye to look at you, the smirk never leaving his handsome, pale face.

"Sakura..." You love the sound of your name coming from his lips, he makes it sound so graceful, so important, as if it were the most beautiful name of them all.

"What? I haven't even started to sing yet."

"Thank God for small favors."

You punch his chest playfully and give him a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

_Good morning, sunshine._

"You better get dressed," you warn him, " or people will think Kakashi's rubbed off on you."

Sasuke gives you his trademark glare but you just laugh at him and close the door behind you with a thud.

You aren't surprised when he later joins you in the shower and demands attention with a passionate kiss like he always does, it's practically a morning habit. And somewhere in-between your moans and his groans, you realize how much you really love this morning ritual of yours.

_Good morning, sunshine_

"Naruto's gonna throw a fit, you're already late." You glare at him but he just shrugs, opens the fridge and takes out a couple of tomatoes. You can't help but roll your eyes at his choice of food.

"I'll make you a well-balanced breakfast, which you WILL eat, when you come back from your training session, ok?" You've been trying to show him the wonders of healthy eating for a whole year now, but he just doesn't seem to understand the concept. Or better said, he doesn't give a damn as long as he has his stupid tomatoes.

"Hn, as long as it contains tomatoes." Stupid one-track mind.

You grab the frying pan from the kitchen counter and point it at the smirking Uchiha.

"A frying pan." he raises an eyebrow and you scowl at him. Damn man, not taking you seriously!

"Don't underestimate me, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Suddenly he's right in front of you, trapping you against the wall with his strong body, invading all your senses. He takes the frying pan out of your lifeless hand and sets it down on the table, the smirk still not leaving his handsome face.

"I'm not underestimating you, Uchiha Sakura," he kisses your warm forehead, "my little spitfire."

Poof.

And he's gone, just like that, leaving you breathless and beat red, just like that favorite fruit of his.

Great, now you know, why he loves to make you blush so much...

And even though you want to be angry at him, furious even, the traitorous smile on your face suggests otherwise. He called you his little spitfire! You squeal out of pure happiness twirl around in the little kitchen, not caring one bit that it wasn't very ninja-like or if someone saw you doing it. He called you his little spitfire!

_Good morning, sunshine._

"You heard that, little one? Your daddy is such a softie underneath all his mighty-macho shell, ne?" You put a hand on your still flat stomach and caress it lightly.

"I can't wait to see your daddy's face when I tell him about you! He'll be so happy!" You giggle and go back to cooking a well-balanced meal for that husband of yours, he'll need all the strength he can get to survive the news of your pregnancy.

_Good morning, sunshine._

The breakfast is ready, along with a pair of knitted baby socks you've made as as a hint for Sasuke. But no sign of your husband.

The food is getting cold and you are restless. It's already been 4 hours...their training has never taken so long before...

You stand up from the chair and start pacing the room, taking glances at the clock on the wall, from time to time. You're overreacting, you decide, they're probably still trying to beat each other to a pulp...or eating ramen...It's not that they were in danger. They are in Konoha for crying out lou-"

The sound of an explosion interrupts your thoughts and your heart stops beating for a second or two. You run to the door as fast as possible, yanking it open with all your strength but dreading what was behind it.

Your eyes meet destruction and chaos.

You can see buildings on fire in the distance. Screams and battle sounds reach your ears and you stand still for a moment, hoping it's just a bad dream you'll wake up from soon. But it's not. You remember your responsibilities, you are after all a Konoha shinobi and a lot of people are depending on you.

"Sasuke...please be safe..."

You leave the safety of the Uchiha district and enter the battle zone. There's Sasuke, bathed in blood, fighting enemy shinobi and winning...and there's Naruto, who's hair is orange due to all the blood in it...You take a step towards, wanting to reach them so desperately.

Sasuke...

You're running by now. But then you stumble and fall. You close your eyes and soften the fall with your hands.

The baby...

You take deep breaths, trying to calm your frayed nerves. You are a ninja...you have no emotion...you know no fear...you are a ninja...you are a machine...

Startled green eyes meet dead, lifeless brown eyes.

Dead little girl...

Didn't you heal her broken leg just a mere month ago?

You stand up as quickly as possible. The sight of the battered and lifeless body is making you sick. You carefully check her pulse. Please, let her be alive...No pulse...But maybe...you could still heal her? Maybe a little more chakra?

You're desperate, feeling ill and shaking, you never notice the enemy nin attacking you, until he falls dead before you, Sasuke's sword sticking out of him.

Straight to the heart.

"Sakura, what's wrong?!" Sasuke is worried, his eyes tell you so...but you can't seem to be able to form words.

You want to tell him that you're pregnant, you want to tell him about the wonderful breakfast on the kitchen table and about the snow-white baby socks next to his plate. You want to tell him you love him, because you forgot to earlier.

You want to say...

The world, Sasuke, that's what's wrong...

_Good morning, sunshine._

_The End _

Author's note-...umm this is a dark sort of fic. But I had to write it. There are so many cruel things happening in the world...and even right now as we speak...and it makes me sad and I have to ask: What is wrong with this world?

I dedicate this one-shot to all the people, who lost someone precious to this damn and crazy time we're living in.


End file.
